The Apple Of My Eye
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Mike and Edward are twins. Mike is popular & Edward is a freak. So why is it that the new hottie Bella Swan has her eyes set ont he so called freak? Please read. I don't own anytihng. All human. On HIATUS
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight.**

**Summary: Mike and Edward are twins. Mike is popular while Edward is the freak. So why is it then the that new hottie Bella Swan has her eyes on the so called freak?**

God this is humiliating. It is my first day of school and already I am getting stares. Some good, some not so good. When I was from Arizona, I would often get the good kind of stares from guys but I have no idea why. I was plain. I had pale skin even though when you're from Arizona you're suppose to be really tan, I am terrible at sports because I am so clumsy, I have boring brown eyes and slightly wavy brown hair and my top lip is a little bigger than my bottom. So as you can see, I am nothing really speacial to look at. The girls would constantly glare at me and even call me plain behind my back. It hurt but I got use to it.

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I've lived with my mother since I was born and now I am seventeen and a junior. My mother got remarried to a minor league baseball player, which mean that he would have to travel a lot. My mother would stay home with me but I could tell it was making her unhappy. This is where moving to Forks comes in. I moved in with my father yesterday afternoon at exactly 4:42 pm.

I decided to move in with my Dad so I could let my mom be with Phil. I also thought this was great oppurtunity do spend time with my Dad since even though I still talked to him on the phone, I still feel like I don't know him very well.

I walked into the main building, still feeling the stares burning a hole in my back, but I chose to ignore them. I taught myself how to do that and have gotten quite good at it. When I got to the desk that the secretary was at I said,"Um,...hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

The ladie's eyes brightened."Oh the cheif's daughter." Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my Dad is the cheif of police. She went on saying," We are so happy to have you here Isabella. My name is Mrs. Cope. If you need any help just tell me." she looked behind her and raised her voice to say,"Mike!"

A boy popped out from a back room. He had blonde hair and was pretty muscualr. He was wearing a football jersey. That kind of explained why he was so muscular. He had a chiseled jaw and baby blue eyes. I guess he was pretty attractive but definately not my type.

Mike came up to me with sparkling blue eyes and a smirk that didn't quite look right on him. It made him look like he had a dirty little secret. And that secret my just give me awful chills going up and down my spine.

When Mike made it in front of me he held out his hand. I reluctantly took it. "Hi I'm Mike Mason. I will be showing you around the school today. You must be Isabella."

"Oh um... just Bella."

"Bella it is then." he said in a voice that made me cringe.

"So what is your first class?" I showed him my schedule and he showed me the way to my first period which was English.

---

When it was lunch time Mike lead me to where he sat in the cafeteria. My eyes widened. He sat by a lot of people. He lead me to a chair that was directly next to him and I reluctantly sat down in it. I grimaced with out him noticing. Mike was sweet, but it seemed like he was trying too hard.

When he sat down next to me, he introduced me to everyone."Bella this is Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowly, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, Alice Brandon, Rolsalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCartney."

"Hi nice to meet you all." I said. They all greeted me in return and started eating.

I was zoning in and out of the conversation while studying everone. Lauren was kind of cold looking. She had dirty blonde hair cut that was cut short. Jessica Stanley had chesnut colored hair. She was cute and had very white teeth. She probably used crest white strips. I looked to my right across from me and saw Alice. She had a small pixieness to her. Her hair was black and short that flipped out at the ends. It was kind of cute. Next to her was Jasper. They were holding hands. It was obvious they were a couple. Jasper that had two different shades of blonde in it. One was a little lighter than the other. Tyler was next to him talking to Jasper. He had dark skin and big lips. I looked to my direct left and saw that Ben Cheney was sitting at the far end. He had darker hair, and really bright blue eyes. Right next to me was Mike and he was a little too close for comfort. On my right was Eric Yorkie and he wouldn't stop talking about the yearbook. He had dark hair and a wide smile that made his eyes squint. Next to him was Rosalie. She was probably the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. Her hair was blonde, she was skinny and her body was to die for. Next to her was Emmett. He was big and burley but had a goofiness to him. Him and Rosalie must have been a coulpe because they were both holding hands. Finally I looked across from me to Angela. She seemed like the quietest out of the bunch, and probably the most kind. She had dark hair and plump lips and glasses that made her look rather cute.

Suddenly I caught a movement in the corner of my eye over Angela's shoulder. I looked and saw a quite handsome with glasses eating and reading quietly to himself. He had pale skin and was quite muscular but from labor not working out. He had bronze wild hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. His glasses looked so good on his face that he may as well have been modeling them for Ray Bans. He was wearing a emerald green long sleeve sweater shirt, which were pulled up to his elbow. He had jeans on and normal brown shoes. I couldn't quite see what he was reading because I was so far away.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked up from what he was reading and at me. I as quickly as I could looked down and somewhere else. But before I did I couldn't help but notice his striking green eyes that his glasses were hiding. Even from here I could see them. I was afraid that if I was ever too close to him and was looking in his eyes, I would faint.

Mike saw my action."Bella are you alright."

"Oh yeah um... who is that over there."

"Who? Him by the window?" I nodded my head yes. Mike scoffed."My freak of a brother."

My eyes widened in shock."_He's _your brother?"

Mike chuckled."Yeah I know I can't believe we're related either. He is my twin brother Edward. I'm glad I got all the good looks." I rolled my eyes. Edward was way more attractive to me than Mike.

"You are so right Mike." I heard Jessica's uppity voice say.

"Oh most definately." Lauren's nassally voice said.

I tried not to look confused. How could he be so great looking to them? It was probably because he was a jock. Yeah in a way he was good looking but not to me. Edward looked like a god compaired to any boy that was here. I already knew that for a fact even though I haven't seen everybody yet. He was just that good looking.

"Yeah poor guy." Mike said mocking sympathy. "Too bad he didn't get _some _good looks. He's never had a date. It would probably help if he would take his nose out of a book once in a while. Ha ha. I think he's gay." everyone at the table started laughing, ecspecially Lauren and Jessica, but not me. I don't think it's funny. First of all it's wrong to make fun of gay people, it's not like they can help it, and two I don't think she be talking because I think Edward is the one that got all the looks.

Mike turned back to me and continued. He put his arm around my shoulder."But don't worry babe. _I'm _not." I couldn't help but cringe away. I heard the suggestiveness in his voice. I knew for a fact that I would never want to go out or even be with Mike.

I looked back at the table that Edward was sitting at. When I did he seemed to feel my eyes again and looked at me. I didn't looked away this time even though I was pretending to look outside rather than at him. He kept looking at me. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. What I saw made me sad. All I saw was longing and sadness in his eyes. I wanted to go over there and hug him, ask him what was wrong. Anything but see that look on his face. It didn't look right for a god to look sad. It was all so wrong.

"Come on Bella." Mike said brining my attention back to him. "I have Biology with you next." I don't even know how he already memorized my schedule. I got out of my chair and headed towards Biology.

---

I walked up to the teacher's desk in the Biology room. When I walked in I saw Edward was sitting at a table all by himself looking sad. When he locked eyes with me, he glanced quickly to the empty seat then gulped. What was that about? I decided to ignore it and talk to the teacher. He told me to go sit at the only available seat that was next to Edward.

I started to walk towards the table. Edward's eyes widened and he gulped. I noticed his breathing start to labor and get more shallower the more closer I got to him. When I sat down he immediatly scooted his stool as far away from me as he could. His fists were clenced and his breathing was still shallow. I wanted to ask if he was okay, to make sure he wasn't haveing a heart attack or asthma attack or anything. But I didn't because I would think if he was he would be asking for help or taking out an inhaler. His head was turned away from me and his jaw was clenched. I saw his adam's apple go up and down from when he gulped again.

He remained like this through out the whole class, still facing away from me. Right when the bell rang he fast as lightening grabbed all his things and raced out the door. I looked after his with a confused look on my face.

"Told you he was a freak." I heard in my ear. I jumped. I looked over and saw Mike.

"Come." he said. "We should get to Gym. The coach will kill me if I don't get changed on time, but you probably don't have to change today or participate." I breathed out a sigh of relief. Gym plus me plus cluminess equels collision.

I was stilll confused to why Edward was acting like that. Had I smelled? Did I offend him by staring at him at lunch today.

"Do you know what was wrong with Edward today?" I asked Mike.

"No. He's just a freak Bella. I would advise you not to talk to him. He would just weird you out."

"Look. Can you do me a favor and tell Edward that I am sorry if I offended him in any way?"

"It probably was nothing Bella don't fret."

"Just do it... please." I gave him the most pleading eyes ever. I didn't want this god named Edward to hate me.

We were finally at the gym doors when he said."I understand why you don't want to talk to him, so okay, I will tell him, anything for you." he smirked and then went into the boy's locker room.

I shivered at Mike's attempt to flirt with me. It was creepy. In my opinion Mike is the one that is the creeper, not Edward. I didn't want to talk to Edward myself because I was too shy to talk to someone as good looking as him.

I sighed and walked into the class I hate most.

**Review Please! Tell me if you want the next chapter of this story to be in Edward's POV**


	2. The New Girl Edward's Pov

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Geek get ready for school!" I heard my obnoxcious brother call from the other side of my door. I groaned and rubbed my eyes with one of my hands. I had not been able to sleep last night because all I heard was Mike's phone sex with Jessica. I hated how paper thin our walls were.

I sat up slowly in my bed and threw off the covers. I reached over to my nightstand to put on my glasses that Mike constantly teased me about. I would wear contacts but no one really notcied me in the first place so why bother? Besides contacts are a pain in the ass to put in.

I decided to wear a comfy long sleeved green shirt today with some jeans and brown shoes. I know I'm not the most stylish person ever but once again who cares? No one looks at me. I walked into the bathroom only to see Mike in a towl. I ignored easily because one we were brothers, and two we were borned together, do you really think I don't know what's down there? We may be ferternal twins but hey, that doesn't mean we are completely differnt.

I was just putting toothpaste on my toothbrush when Mike said,"There's a new girl coming to school today." I could hear the excitment in his voice. I rolled my eyes and prayed to myself for this girl not to get caught in the trap my brother was going to set. It was flirt, make her feel special, one date, seduce her, sleep with her, and dump her the next day, and then tears with out him even caring.

I sighed."I know." I said simply. She was all people could talk about all week. There were tons of unanswered questions that the idiot guys at my school had. 'Was she hot?' or 'Would she like me?' and the most common 'Is she could good in bed?' God just because they're guys doesn't mean they have to be so vulger. When did this all start happening? Did my grandfather ever have these disgusting thoughts? What made guys start being so disgusting?

Don't get me wrong I like girls but I'm not a sick perve. I was the kind of person that would love my wife forever when I got married and I knew I was going to have a succeful job since I wanted to get into medical just like my father. But Mike was the type of guy that would work as fat middle aged gym teacher while his wife his cheating on him behind his back. He would eventually lose his good looks from getting old and weight gain and all you would see constantly would be a sheen of sweat. I smiled to myself at the thought I was so confident in.

"What're you smiling about?" Mike asked drying his hair with his towel. "It's not like she'll give you a passing glance... unless she wasn't hot."

I grimaced."Nothing Mike." I wetted my toothbrush with water then put it in my mouth. I scrubbed and scrubbed. I hated the taste of morning breath and it was always the first thing I did when I got up. I couldn't wait to get the taste out. As a result my gums were healthy and my teeth super white. I had braces when I was twelve so they were strait.

Mike was brushing differently . He would only scrub each side a couple times then spit without using mouth wash after. I couldn't imagine why girls would ever want to put their tongue in his mouth let alone put their mouths anywhere near his. I would be surprised if when they stopped there was a little bit of food on her tongue.

"Hey cover my shift today will ya? I'm gonna get a date with this new girl."

"Yeah whatever." I mummbled.

"Don't worry bro." he said roughly patting my arm. "It's not like she would have gave you the time of day. No need to get jealous." I rolled my eyes. Mike and I worked at a sports store in Forks. I did most of work while he flirted. And when he wasn't at work he was at football practice which was why his muscles were so huge. I just had a little muscle from all the heavy lifting I had to do which was twice as hard the days Mike wasn't there.

When we were ready we walked out the silver Volvo my father bought me because he said I earned from hard work at the store and good grades and never getting in trouble. Mike didn't have a care yet which he constantly complained about. But even if he had one he hadn't even taken drivers ed yet so it would be useless. When we were inside I sighed as the engine purred to life. I waited for Mike to put on his seatbelt before I peeled out of the driveway and headed to school.

------

It was lunch time and all I could hear for the past four hours was Bella Swan, the new girl. I heard the other boys say she was hot and girls say she was kind of plain looking. I hadn't seen Bella yet but I'll take their word for it.

I sat down and pulled out my sandwhich out of my backpack and my copy of 'Wuthering Heights.' This was my first time reading this book and I didn't really particularly like it. But I wasn't finished with it so I won't make my descision final yet.

I was about to go into my own world of reading when I read the book and used my imagination like a movie in my brain when I felt eyes on me. I looked up towards Mike and all his group of popular kids sat. There staring at me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and the darkest eyes that held so much beauty. But just as soon as I looked at her she looked away. I sighed. Of course she didn't find me attractive. She was sitting with Mike after all.

If she wasn't sitting with Mike though she probably still wouldn't be sitting by me. I was never the most confident person. I am shy and quiet and weird. I almost peed my pants the one time Jessica Stanley talked to me asking for a pencil.

I saw her ask Mike a question and he looked at me rolling my eyes. He turned back to Bella to answer her question. I sighed again and continued to read.

-----

I sat in my desk in Biology with my notebook on the desk. I hate to admit it but I was still thinking about Bella. She was so gorgous. But I had to forget. Mike probably already had a claim on her.

I heard the teacher talking to someone but I wasn't really paying attention. I looked up towards the front of the room and I saw her. It was Bella. Walking towards me. My breathing started to get labored and my heart was beating erractically. This Goddess was coming towards me in all her curvacious beauty to come sit next to me in the only available seat.

I didn't know what to do. I was probably going to jizz in my pants right there. As you know I was never one to think like this but this girl was so perfect! I hated thinking like this about her. She had perfect breasts, hips, legs, hair, everthing! I felt like such a perv. I hated myself.

At each step my breath sped up and got shorter. When she finally sat down next to me I saw the confused expression on her face. I couldn't look at her. I was going to pass out from being so nervous. I scooted my chair as far away as possible from her and looked away.

Without even looking at her I could smell her. She smelled so floral with a mixture of strawberry from her shampoo. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just did. It seemed like when she was near me, I noticed everything abouth her, like her presence heightened my sences. I could smell her strongly, I could hear her breath, I felt like I could feel these vibes of what her attitude was. It was insane.

I gulped. I couldn't help it. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was a complete wreck. Class couldn't end fast enough. My breathing got louder and I knew she could hear it. I was embarressed and upset. Why couldn't I have Mike's good looks. We're twins for God sakes! I knew I wanted this girl to be mine more than anything but I knew she wouldn't. She was too beautiful and I wasn't. End of story.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my things in a flash and raced out the door. I had to get out of there before I got sick. I got to my locker and put my books in. Then I realized something. She was going to be sitting with me for the rest of the year! I was going to have to try to get use to this which I know is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do.

**Review Please!!!**


	3. Fighting Over Bella

**Edward's POV**

I slung my bag off my shoulder onto the ground next to the front door when I got home. I felt like such an idiot from what happened with Bella. I wish I could just crawl away in a hole and die.

I hated myself. I was unnecessarily rude to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and a new girl at that. I felt like such a dick. I probably really hurt her feelings too. That made me feel more like a dick. Why was I so weird? Why couldn't I just find the courage to say hello? Girls never talked to me so I had really no experience with it. The only girl that I talked to that I was comfortable with was Alice Brandon. She is the only friend of Mike's that is nice to me.

I went into the kitchen and took out a soda from the fridge. I opened it and took a big gulped letting the sweet fizz flow down my throat. I sighed from the refreshment. This was just what I needed.

I sat down at the kitchen table and took out my homework. I began to work on it when my peace was disrupted by Mike. "Hey Ed-weirdo!"

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes."What?" I groaned.

"What did you do to Bella Swan? She thinks she did something bad to you."

I looked up at him startled."What?"

"She asked me to apologize for her, that if she did anything to offend her that she was sorry. What did you do?"

I felt a waft of guilt go through me. "Nothing Mike. I just glared at her and stuff. Tell her that she did nothing wrong and that I was just acting like a jackass."

He smirked."Will do." He cocked an eyebrow."So is this how you treat every beautiful girl? Do you hate women and that's why you don't date them. Do you prefer men?" Mike snorted a laugh through his nose.

I glared at him then rolled my eyes."No Mike. I am not gay. I happen to find Bella very... attractive."

"Attractive?" Mike snorted in disgust. "She is fucking hot! I can't wait to get her in the sack."

I don't know why but this made me see red. I've heard him talk about girls in many derogatory ways but this was different. He should never talk like that in the first place, but especially not about Bella. I quickly stood up knocking my chair down in the process and angrily slammed my hands on the desk as a result of his words. "Don't you touch her Mike! She doesn't deserve to have your disgusting hands all of her!"

I saw a trace of fear mixed with shock in his eyes. I knew he was surprise, I've never talked like to him like this before. But as quickly as his shocked and feared expression was there, it was gone. He squared his shoulders and slowly walked towards me. "What are you going to do about it if I do huh? Beat me up?" he snorted."Ha! Like that's ever going to happen. Besides, since when do you care about me and girls?"

I looked down away from his face so he couldn't read my expression, but it didn't work."Oh I see." Mike said actually figuring something out on his own for once. "Wittle Eddie has a wittle cwush." he said like a baby. Then he started laughing." Well if you want someone you should ask Jessica Stanley. She'd basically screw every dude on legs, maybe even girls, that would be so hot- but anyway you should try her. But Bella is _mine."_

This made me angry. Bella was not a possession. She was a independent human being. I stood myself and squared my shoulders looking Mike strait in the face and clenching my jaw. "What give you the rights to claim her?" I asked clenching my fists.

Mike looked angry. "You are no match for me Edward." he said. "I have claimed her because I'm the only one in the fucking school that she is going to go out with. It's just a fact. She would never go out with you. You're a freak- a loser! Why would she go out with _you?_ She's hot. I'm hot. We match. You don't. So don't even try little brother."

He was fanning the flames of my fiery rage. "Don't tell me what to do."

Mike laughed. "Are you trying to stand up to me little brother?" he asked pushing me on my shoulders. "You know that ever since we were kids you never won a fight."

I didn't push Mike back no matter how much I wanted to. It would just result into a fight, and even though I wanted to fight him, I also wanted to be the bigger person. "From what I can tell," I said. "Is that Bella didn't even like you. I always saw her roll her eyes and cringe away from you. I wouldn't be surprised that she saw passed you pretty boy exterior and saw you for the disgusting pig you are-" before I knew it, a fist collided to my face. I caused me to fall to stumbled against the kitchen table.

"Don't you ever say that again little brother our you'll regret it. Bella is mine so stay away from her." and at that he started to leave the kitchen. When he got to the door he turned around to me and said,"And I'm going to tell her a fake reason to why you were being such a dick to her. I'll tel her that you said that she stunk like wet dog and you think she is fat. I bet _that _would win her heart." and at that he left leaving me alone in the kitchen while I boiled with rage.

I knocked down a nearby magazine that was on the table. I was so pissed that Mike was claiming the one and only girl that I've ever had interest with. And to top it all off he was going to tell her a complete lie that was going to make her hate me forever. "Ugh!" I growled.

"What are you ughing about?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw my mother Esme. Before I had time to answer she gasped. "Who did that to you?" she asked.

At first I had no idea what she was talking about but then I started to feel the throbbing pain around my right eye. "No one." I muttered.

She pursed her lips obviously not believing me. She went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Then wrapped it into a paper towel and gave it to me. I took it and put it on my eye.

"Seriously Edward, who did this?"

I scoffed exasperated. "Who do you think mom?"

"Mike?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm going to have to talk to him."

"No mom. It's nothing. We were just having an argument. Don't say anything to him."

Esme pursed her lips again but nodded. "May I ask what you were fighting over?"

I shook my head."It's not important." I said, my voice full of forlorn. "I wouldn't even get the time of day anyway."

"A girl?" she guessed. I nodded. "You listen to me Edward." She said putting her hand on mine. "You have as much a chance as he does. If you want to date this girl, then do it. I know that she will give you the time of day because you are a handsome boy and she would be crazy not to go out with you."

I sighed."But she most likely will go out with Mike."

She smiled. "Then ask before he does." she patted my hand then got up to leave the kitchen.

I knew that if Mike asked her out and told her that lie about my behavior today, she will never want to go out with me. I had to do something quick. I quickly went to the house phone and it up along with the phone book.

I quickly went to my room and tossed the phone book and phone onto my bed. I had to go to the bathroom really bad. After I was done I couldn't help but take a look at myself in the mirror. I groaned. My eye looked worst then I thought. It was surrounded entirely of black, purple and blue. Not very attractive. This definitely wasn't going to help me win Bella's heart.

I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and scrolled through the list of names of the people that lived in Forks. I went to the 's' section and scrolled till i found: Swan, Charlie.

I quickly dialed the number. I rolled my eyes. This felt very 1980's, when a boy liked a girl and were to much of a coward to talk to the girl in person they would look up the girl's phone number. Just like in _Sixteen Candles. _

It rang and rang and rang. I was about to hang up until I heard a beautiful soft voice say "Hello?"

* * *

**Review Please!! Sorry it took me so long. I hope this was worth the wait. I tried to make it interesting.**


	4. The Phone Call

My heart started to beat at the sound of her voice. It was so beautiful and silky, like she was singing in a beautiful soprano voice. I was about to say something but then it got caught in my throat. What the hell was I suppose to say? "Hey I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'd be honored if you were my first girlfriend and you could someday make love to my virgin ass"? I don't think so. She probably wouldn't even want to go out with me. I'm sure that Mike already told her that I was a nerd and nobody liked me.

"Uh...hello? Is anyone there?" She asked.

Okay Masen. It's now or never."Uh-uh Hi!" I said too enthusiastically for my taste. Damn it! I cleared my throat."I mean hello." That's better. Not!

"Who is this?"

"Um my name is Edward Masen. I-I'm Mike's brother."

"Oh yes!" She said realizing who I was."You uh... sit next to me in Biology."

"Yes. I was actually calling to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just having an off day."

"Oh that's fine Edward."

"Thank you Bella-"

"Hey!" She cut in."How did you know that I liked to be called Bella?"

Shit! What do I say to that? Oh because Mike and I were fighting over you about ten minutes ago? I think not. "Everyone knows who you are; you are the new girl in a very small school, after all."

Shit, that sounded belittling.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she sounded embarrassed. Shit again! I knew I wasn't good at this but I didn't realize I was going to be _this _bad.

"So uh... the reason I called to tell you that it was just me being an ass and that it had nothing to do with you, is because when Mike told me that you wanted to apologize to me, he said that he was just going to tell you that I was acting like that because I hated you -because he is just a big fat asshole-, and I just wanted to let you know that it had nothing to do with you and that it was all me."

Shit I just said all that in the matter of five seconds. Way to let her know how nervous and how much of a nerd you are.

I heard her chuckle."Okay Edward. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later Edward-"

"Wait!" I practically yelled. I heard her breath hitch. Great way to scare her Edward."I-Well I- Ugh! I don't know how to say this."

"Edward are you alright?"

"Look feel free to say no."

Even though you will break my heart if you do.

"What is it Edward."

"Okay. Before I ask this I want to just say that I understand if you say no. I mean I'm a geek and not much to look at and you're so beautiful that all the guys want you at Forks High but I just want you to know how much I like you and that-."

"Edward!" She said giggling. I blushed so hard I bet she could feel the heat radiating through the phone."You're rambling."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine just... tell me what you want to tell me."

"I actually want to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was uh... wondering if you would want... to g-go out w-with m-me sometime."

Shit I can't believe I stuttered!

There was a slight pause which I was sweating through the whole time."Are you serious?" She asked.

I was mortified. She couldn't believe I was even bothering to ask the question."I understand Bella," I couldn't hide the depressed and the embarrassment. "Bye."

I took the phone off my ear and was about to hand up when I heard a faint, but loud to Bella since she yelled it, "Edward wait!" I paused in shock for a second then put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah Bella?"

"Y-you never gave me a chance to answer." She said in an embarrassed but slightly amused voice.

What? Didn't her silence say it all?

"Um okay... what is your answer?" I asked, not really wanting to know anymore.

"My answer is yes."

I was stock still. Did that just happen? Did the beautiful Isabella Swan just say yes to a geek like me?

"W-what?"

She giggled.

"I said yes Edward."

"Really?" I asked getting excited."You do?"

My voice got serious.

"This isn't a joke is it?"

She giggled some more.

"No Edward, it's not." She kept on giggling making me grin like a fool."So where do you want to go?"

"I uh... do you want to Port Angeles and see a movie?"

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

"Great! So what genre would you like to see?"

"Horror."

"Horror?" I asked confused.

"Sure. Or comedy."

I laughed. "I would count you as a romance girl."

She laughed."Well I like to read romance and classics but they're not my favourite thing to watch."

"You like to read classics? Classics are my favorite. I'm actually reading one right now."

"Oh? What are you reading?" She asked curious.

"Wuthering Heights."

"Were you reading that today in the cafeteria?" She asked.

I knitted my eyebrows."Yes. You saw me in there?"

"I couldn't take my eyes off you," she said shyly. My heart started to race and a speed that should have killed me. She saw me? Then I started to get self conscious.

"Did I look alright? You weren't looking at me because I had something in my teeth did I?"

She laughed."Edward don't worry. I was looking at you because... well I think you're very attractive. And besides, even if you did I wouldn't have been able to see it anyway because I was to far away." She laughed again.

I blushed at my stupid mistake. She was rather far away. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey I got to go make dinner for Charlie-my Dad. But I can't wait for our date. When did you want to go?"

"How about this weekend on Friday? I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay. I'll give you the address tomorrow."

I chuckled.

"I think everyone in town knows where the Chief lives. Just hope that your house will never get egged."

"Oh." She said giggling. I smiled. I can't believe I was making her laugh this much!"Okay Edward I'll see you later."

"One more thing Bella." I said a little rushed so she wouldn't hang up.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Would you sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course Edward. I would love to talk to you some more. You know, to get to know you better."

My smiled somehow got bigger."Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

She chuckled."Yep. Goodbye Edward."

"Bye." I said quietly as if in a trance, and hung up the phone. I was quiet for a moment; until I started jumping around the room like a girl and dancing like a moron. My heart was thumping loudly as my body was twisting around the room. I was glad no one was in here to see this. But when I flung myself to face the door I saw a smirking Mike trying to hold in his laughter. I guess I spoke to soon.

I continued to stare at Mike with wide, eyes hoping to God that he wouldn't say anything until he started laughing his ass off. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over as if someone hit him in the stomach, which by the way he was holding, and tears were coming out of his eyes. When he finally stopped laughing he asked, "Why so happy Edward?"

He laughed again. Then he gasped as if he figured it out, but I knew he was just mocking me."Did your balls finally drop?"

I glared at him."Shut up Mike."

He continued to laugh his head."Then why so excited?"

"Nothing. Go away!" He shrugged and then turned around to leave. Only Mike could ruin one of my happy moments.

**Don't Forget to Review! It be so great if I could get up to 100 reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long. I know I left you with a big cliff hanger last time. **


End file.
